Ordre
"We are the Order of the Universe. And we bring justice." -unnamed Ordre Leader The '''Ordre '''is a military empire whom their purpose is to make sure Darkness won't conquer all the Universe if Sora and other Keyblade Warriors failed. History The history of the Ordre is unknown, but it is speculated that they first appeared after Darkness was first created. There are so far 4 worlds of the Ordre. Each sending unlimited supplies of mechas and soldiers. They are considered neutral, only caring their own problems but still fight the Darkness. The Ordre, despite that they fight for the Light, are also enemies of the Keyblade Warriors. Many Ordre Leaders felt that the cause of the growing power of Darkness came from a warrior who used to be trusted and charming. This dark Keyblade warrior has many followers and invaded the Ordre homeworlds ten years before the Keyblade War, but all of them perished by the Ordre's military might. The betrayal of the warrior eventually breaks the friendship between the Ordre and the Keyblade warriors, but they still work togethr against Darkness. Then, a war known as the Keyblade War begins between Light and Darkness. Keyblade Warriors clash each other to create the X-blade, a keyblade that can control the Kingdom Hearts. Fearing that both sides and the war will endanger the Universe and the X-blade as a doomsday weapon, the Ordre intefere and killed as many Keyblade warriors, both good and bad, in a desparate attempt to stop the creation of the X-blade. The Ordre are victorious in the last minute. Not before wiping out the remains of the Dark forces and exiling the Light forces. Even today, the Ordre still have a grudge to the Keyblade Warriors, including Sora and the others, but they still help them. The Universal War After the Jedi are almost wiped out by the Galactic Empire, the Ordre try their best to shelter the Jedi. This results the Galactic Empire and their evil allies declaring war on the Ordre and other Alliance. The Ordre are responsible for helping liberate other worlds in which t he Keyblade Warriors are not needed. Weapons and Abilities ﻿The gun weapons of the Ordre are energy weapons that doesn't need ammo. The blades of the Ordre is very similar to the Keyblade but has no top teeth of the key. Instead, it has a pointy tip and has its own magic. The Power of the Hand are only for Ordre Elites. They have their own special power like lightning, fire, ice, force, and other powers. Slow motion power, only used by the Ordre Elites, can be used as an advantage against diffictult opponents. Armor ﻿The armor of the Ordre are more advanced than any other armors like the Keyblade armor Trivia Some people say that the armor of Vanitas is an inspiration of the armor for the Ordre Elite, but this is denied by the leaders. Rumors identify Aqua as an Ordre, but it is proven false because Aqua's possible half sister Holly is an Ordre. Since the Keyblade War is a legend, nobody knows if the Ordre are really involved in the war because the lack of evidence in the Keyblade Graveyard Ordre means order in French